uminekofixfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Core Arcs/@comment-5460605-20120830055347/@comment-5460605-20120830155401
I can't thank you all enough! Thank you so much you guys for atleast taking the purpose of my post seriously. I'm blown away that that mansion has almost an exact replica in japan! This will make construction so much easier, I'm so relieved. Though I will change a few things and add a couple other things to it as well. I forgot to mention this but the project will be on a private island as well. I did some research a while ago and buying private islands isn't that hard as people may think. Atleast for the semi-rich. I do not intend on buying one as big as Rokkenjima haha that will be very troublesome to buy and manage. Just going to get one that fits the mansion well with a little "breathing room" around. Most of all I want a pretty nice beach to be there as well. I love beaches and sand so much. I might even have my gym be there rather in the mansion lol. Regardless, I will post the progress online and maybe even livestream in the future. I wish there was some way I can repay you guys before then. =/ I guess I'll just work that much harder each day to make that dream reality. When I get "media days" during training camps I will make a priority for Umineko fans to visit for free. Even if they aren't interested in the training itself and just want to tour the mansion, I will do that to repay you guys. Everyone here is so nice and helpful. To most of the world, my mansion will be just like any other mansion out there. But it will be just between us why I built it ;) Thanks again guys and sorry for taking up space in this awsome page. Got to go now. If anyone here does watch a little boxing or will in lets say....about 3 years from now, I will start being known around the world. Like what every up and coming boxer says, "I want to be the best ever" well I truly do want to and I will. I already have a "hit list" of young superstars right now that I plan on defeating when I rise up in the ranks. Umineko has inspired me in a way I look at boxing and sometimes the world. So many quotes that I look so much in this game. Probably my favorite is when Kyrie was talking to Battler about "Chessboard Thinking" and how at the last phase of the game it's easier to read your oppenents moves when you're cornered. Well thinking like that does help in chess, I'm sure at that. But I noticed how well it can work in boxing, especially with a defensive oriented fighter like myself. All my oppenents get tired and are so predictable in the later rounds and I take advantage of that. I am and truly will be a boxer that the world has never seen the likes of in the future. I love the sweet sweet science. But anyway, take care guys and anything is possible with hard work and dedication.